TISSUE AND BLOOD PROCUREMENT SHARED RESOURCE Alan D. Proia, M.D., Ph.D. and Rajesh C. Dash, M.D., Co-Directors The goal of this Shared Resource is to develop a bank of immediately frozen tumor samples, paraffinembedded samples and corresponding blood components for use by Comprehensive Cancer Center investigators. Tissue specimens will be prepared in a uniform manner, and both neoplastic and non-neoplastic samples will be prepared from each subject, when possible. Clinical data will be abstracted into a searchable database, which will also contain photomicrographic images of the tissue specimens and abstracted pathological data. Longitudinal clinical data will be collected, which will allow data obtained using the tissue and blood samples to be correlated with results of therapy and clinical outcomes. All major programs in the Cancer Center rely on human tumor samples, and this Shared Resource will provide the large numbers of samples needed to exploit genomic and proteomic technologies. Blood samples from patients before and after tumor resection will allow Cancer Center investigators to develop new methods for detecting and monitoring cancers.